When World's Collide
by morganj33
Summary: 6 FBI Agents go after the 6 Baddest People in the US,they all try 2 go for the major one,but only one FBI Agent goes after the major bad guy.What will happen when he goes and finds the baddest bad chick in America?Well read this story and u will find out.
1. Chapter 1

They were all running fast to catch up to them but they were just too fast,"Try to catch me now mother fuckers!"Stephanie yellled back to the FBI agent that were chasing her and her 5 other bad guys."Damn Paul you go that way,Mark you over there,Jeff you go on that roof over there,Kevin go inside that building,and Matt you go foward."Shawn told them so they could catch them easier."AHHHHHHH"Paul,Jeff,and Shawn all ran over where they thought they heard the noise and Matt was down on the ground and had a bullet in his then Shawn spotted the baddest bad chick,Stephanie on the side of two buildings down from them and with a gun in her hand and have a devilish smirk on her face."Hey get back her you stupid bitch!"Shawn started chasing after her and she started running."We have a man down."Hunter told the police on the walkie was so close to Stephanie but then Chris,one of Stephanie's bad guys/boyfriend,shot Shawn in the arm and Steph and Chris started running like hell."Come on guys!"Chris yelled to all the other all ran off and Kevin came running to where Shawn was down."We have another man down."Kevin said on the walkie talkie.

"Is he going to be okay doctor?"Trish asked the doctor that was taking care of Shawn."Yes he should be okay."Doctor Johnson told the worried girlfriend of Shawn."Well I have to go call someone."Doctor Johnson told nodded her head and he walked out the door."Trish?"Shawn said."OMG Baby are you okay?"Trish said about ready to break into tears."Yes i'm fine okay,dont worry."Shawn told Trish."Shawn how on earth am I not supposed to worry I love you too much for this to happen to you,I love you and I got worried sick when Kevin called and told me you got shot."Trish said with tears coming out of her eyes."Baby I love you too,but dont worry,I'm a cop thats what's supposed to happen,please just don't worry."Shawn told her while wiping her tears away."Shawn,I just love you,I wish you would quit being a cop."She said and fighting tears from coming out of her eyes."Trish look at me."She looked into his blue eyes and listened to what he was about ready to sat up."Hun,I want to quit but at the same time I don't because people need me out there and Trish when you got the baddest perosn on this planet Earth,you want to catch them and want to lock them up quick before they do something,yea the others ones are bad but this chick is the worst of them I might but first I at least need to complete this and then let me think about it,ok?"She nodded her head and the doctor walked back in."Well Shawn you can go home today if you like or whatever you want to do."The doctor told Shawn."I would like to go home,I hate hospitals."Trish laughed a bit."Well all you have to do is sign these papers and you can be released."Shawn signed and gave it back to the doctor."Alright your free to go."Shawn got up and him and Trish walked out.

Shawn walked out onto the concrete."Shawn what are you doing,we need to go home,come on baby."He looked back at her."Trish I need to go find this bad guy."Trish shook her head in disappointment."Shawn,why not later,why dont we just go home and relax?"Shawn sighed."Trish I just need to go help these citizens of the Earth."She turned around and walked off and Trish got in her car and drove was walking and he saw a gun store."I should go and get some if I'm going to fight Stephanie."Shawn said to himself as he walked in and walked to the counter."Can I help you sir?"The man said."Yes ummm Bob,I would like a AK47,Sniper,3.57 Magnum,Silenced Pistol,and 20 packs of bullets for each."He stood there waiting the guys put them on the counter."Oh and can I get the straps and a Holster."He put them on the counter Bob told him the price he gave him the money and walked out and walked to the side of the building and assembled his weapons and he walked up to a Hummer."I'm a police officer,so give me your car,your keys,and get your ass out!"As then the person got out and Shawn took the car and sped off with it.

Trish was at home of a sudden her door breaks down and a masked man came in and tackled Trish."AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"She screamed trying her hardest to escape."Shut up you stupid bitch!"He threw Trish to the wall and he throw a vase at her head and she got knocked out cold.

*2 hours later*

Trish woke up with a blindfold over her eyes."So Trish have you woke up yet?"Her mouth was also taped shut!"Oh wait you can't talk can you sweetheart,well who gives a fuck cuz I really don' slapped her in the face and tears came out of her eyes,this is one of the reasons she wished Shawn would have stayed home with her.

Shawn was still looking around town for Stephanie,then he saw this weird abandoned got out of the Hummer that was wrecked really bad for going into 3 building and wrecking into serveral of climbed into a window and was on the 3rd floor of the warehouse."So yeah I was like those stupid police officers will never find us here."A lady was talking on her phone Shawn guessed and he kneeled and kneeled to the door and got up and took a peak on who it was and it was no other the Stephanie sat down onthe floor and got on his walkie talkie."Hunter!"Shawn whispered his best loud whipser voice."Shawn,hey man whats up?"Shawn took another peak and Stephanie was still on the phone."Hey man look I was driving because I stole someones Hummer,it was black and really nice,anyways and then I found this weird warehouse I am in right now and Stephanie is in here."Shawn still went on whispering."Really man thats good,but yeah someone stole my black Hummer,they were like a small guy,with blonde hair and he told me,Give me your car,your keys and get your ass out,weird huh?"Shawn looked around the room cuz he stole Hunter's Hummer and Shawn did a quiet chuckle and got back on the walkie talkie."Well feel sorry for you man,well gotta go,bye."Shawn got off the walkie talkie and sighed cuz Steph left."Now what is my way on getting Stephanie so I can lock her up?"Shawn said to himself just then come on hit him the back of the head with a lead pipe."More like hun,how is the way your gonna get outta here,cuz now Stephanie has you sweetheart."Stephanie said while dragging Shawn into a room and was laughing like a evil little took him in a room and landed him on a bed."Now where do we start?"She said taking his pants off!

**Look this is my first story,so can yall try not to be rude even if you hate it,I know I sucked but please have me some REVIEWS!!!Thank you!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the......where am I!!!!" Shawn yelled as he was blindfold,but yet not his mouth taped shut. "Honey,you are in my room." A women said a she sat on Shawn's lap. "Ummmm.....who on earth is this!!!Why do you......" Before he could go on,the women kissed him on his lips. "Who are you!" Shawn yelled at then she slapped him in the face. "Don't talk to me like that.I am the pimp,you are my ." Just then Shawn listened to the voice,he regonized who it was. "You,you stupid bitch." He tried him hardest to get up but he was still tried then he felt a sharp pain go through his knee as she hit him in the knee with a sledgehammer it felt like to him. "Stephanie,you are going to go through hell since up just did that!" Just then he stood up but the chair still attached to him and he turned and the chair hit Shawn got his hands freed,then he untie the ropes to free his feet then took off the blindfold and pointed his gun at Stephanie. "You are under arrest finally!" He hit her with the gun and put her in handcuffs and carried her out to the messed up Hummer.

Trish was still sleeping and the man was still sitting there. "So Trish,I'll untape your mouth and when I do sweetheart,if you yell or anything you get raped and I make out with you and I will kill you,nod if you understand ever word I said." As soon as he said that she nodded her head then he untaped her mouth. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" The man slapped her. "What did I tell you!!!!!!!Don't yell!!!" He covered her mouth,then he uncovered it. "Who are you?" She said still wanting to scream at the top of her lungs. "Sweetheart I am just a friend of Stephanie's, no worries though about you husband because Stephanie I bet you has him in good shape." He said as he took off Trish's shirt. "She has my baby and what the hell are you doing." She got worried as hell when she felt her pants getten taken off by some man she did not know. "Sweetheart just shut up and let Jericho help make your night special while your husbands away." Trish's eyes widened as she felt she got picked up and thrown on her and Shawn's bed. "Now sweetheart help do the work,okay?" Just then he kissed her and at first Trish was struggling to get out but then she put her arms around Chris's neck. "You are good,let's do this." Trish said as Chris turned off the light and they had there special night.

Shawn was driving and Stephanie tried her hardest to escape,but she couldn't. "See this is why you don't mess with the best police officer." Shawn said then got out of her handcuffs and she got up in the front seat trying to drive to another place. "No Shawn please don't!" She said trying to turn the car. "Stephanie get off the wheel!!!!"Just then they crash into a pole and then they where now face to face. "Owwww." Stephanie said. "Oh god Shawn are you okay?" He was bleeding from his cheek and she was bleeding from her head. "No,Stephanie are you okay?" He looked at her forehead that wa bleeding he took his shirt off and tried to wipe the blood away from her forehead. "Owww Shawn be careful,please." She asked him still in pain. "Sorry,here let me look in your eyes to make sure you are like woozy or nothing." Just then they met eye to eye and he was looking in her eyes trying to see if she was okay. "You got some pretty blue eyes Shawn." Stephanie said still stuck into his eyes. "Thanks Steph,you do to." He said smiling at her. "So Stephanie I don't get,just at the warehouse,you were a bitch to me,what changed that?"He asked her looking at her. "Umm...I really don't know." She said. "Well why are you so bad like you are?" She turned her head the other way the he turned her head to look at him. "Shawn,well my ex man named Justin and I had a son together and then like 1 year later he killed him and......every since then I have been crazy wanting to kill everyone because I never got a chance to take my aggression out on him." She started crying and then Shawn wiped away her tears. "Look,if you are going to be nice to me,I will help you find Justin so you can kill him and whatever else,okay." Her eyes got big. "Really?" He nodded his head. "OMG Thank You Shawn!!!" She hugged him and then she was done and then she started kissing him and then it turned into a make out session,then 20 minutes later they were done making out. "Okay Steph,let's go catch him." Then they drove off to find Justin."

**Alright this time can I have more reviews please!It would be an honor to get more.I at least want 10 before I make my next PLEASE READ AND REVIEWS MY CHAPTERS/STORIES!!!Thank Guys!!**


End file.
